The Dream
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: Some dreams aren't meant to be shared... (Rated M for Mature, alternate summary inside. This is NOT a copycat account, I am the REAL WerewolfForever36! Explaination inside as well)


**Hello all! It's me, WerewolfForever36. I am now HuskyWolfHybrid because I am unable to continue accessing that account. So, rather than just leave you all, I decided to create this account. So I am now HuskyWolfHybrid. If you read any of my WerewolfForever36 stories, I would much appreciate if you would PM me your thoughts to THIS account. If you do thank you so much! So, as I'd promised before, here is the COMPLETED story of 'The Dream'. Read if you dare...**

**...**

**Summary: Freddie has a very...vivid...dream about him and Carly. (Rated M for mature)**

**...**

Freddie stared blankly at the ceiling, unbelievably bored and tired. He couldn't believe he couldn't find anything to do. And he was trying so hard not to slip into unconsiousness. He didn't want to dream of...well...her.

Lately, he'd been having these dreams about him and her..."together"...and they were becoming more and more detailed. Now, don't get him wrong, he liked them. So, why was he scared? Because they were just dreams. They weren't real. But, real or not, it still hurt to think that they'd never happen. He'd love to Carly in his arms, to kiss her, to feel her soft skin... He was getting hard just thinking about it. His lips felt dry and his palms were sweaty.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Trying to hide his now obvious erection using his pillow, Freddie answered it...and his eyes went wide.

"C-Carly?" he said, his voice raising an octave.

"Hi, Freddie." Carly said.

Freddie's eyes swept up and down Carly's outfit. She was in her pajamas: pink bunny and cupcakes short shorts, baby blue slippers and a blank tank-top, which clung to her skin, that read 'Love Me, Hate Me'.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, clutching the pillow tighter and swallowing almost audibly. He still hadn't calmed himself down and the fact that he could see Carly's nipples pressing against her top wasn't helping.

"I was feeling lonely, so I came to see you." Carly said, walking in.

"Really?" Freddie said as he closed the door.

"Yeah." Carly said, smiling.

Freddie thought he saw a spark in Carly's eyes, but it was gone before he was sure.

He noticed Carly looking at the pillow in his hands and his face burned when she giggled.

"What's with the pillow?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing." Freddie stuttered, trying to think or something besides making-out with her.

Carly's eyes narrowed."You're a terrible liar right now."

"I am not lying." Freddie said.

"Alright, then put down the pillow." Carly said, crossing her arms. The smirk on her face was teasing, yet flirty. Could she...had she...possibly guessed?

"O-ok." Freddie said nervously.

He turned around and set the pillow on the bed.

"Well?" Carly said, waiting for him to turn back around.

Freddie turned to face her.

"Drop the blanket." Carly said.

Freddie sighed and let go of the blanket. Carly giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Like what you see?" he joked sarcastically.

That spark he had seen was back, along with a smile. Carly was wearing the face of seduction.

She crossed the room until she was directly in front of him.

"Depends." she said.

"On what?" Freddie asked, taken back by her answer.

"Do you like what you see?"

Freddie's mouth hung open, but no words came to mind. What was she doing? Where was she going? He took a long look at her and met her eyes again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly said before she kissed him.

They fell backward onto the bed. Freddie, affected by delayed shock, kissed her back.

Dude, what are you doing?! his mind criticized.

But with her chest pressing against his, he shut the thoughts out. He only listened to instinct now.

He could taste the piña colada lip balm as he let his tongue drag across her bottom lip and her lips parted wider to grant his request. Her sweet breath tickled the sensitive skin surrounding his mouth. Carly met Freddie with her own tongue, cupping his face in her hands and grinding her hips into his.

Breathing hard, she said, "Touch me, Freddie."

Freddie didn't hesitate for even a second. He slipped his hand under her tank-top to her breasts. Carly gasped when he ran the pad of his thumb over her tips then massaged her firmly, yet gently. Her moans became louder and Freddie smiled. In a desperate need to please her he gave her a hard squeeze, resulting in Carly's head lifting up and she sighed.

"Not so hard." she breathed with a teasing smile.

"Sorry." Freddie said, fearing he'd ruined the moment.

Much to his surprise Carly's smile grew wider and a bright light flashed deep in her eyes, reflecting in his own. Her eyes, contrasting with her flushed skin, hypnotized him. "It's okay. It actually felt good. In fact..."

Carly lifted herself only slightly off of him, tugging her tank-top over her head, dropping it carelessly to the side, revealing her perky breasts. Freddie's pre-erection turned into a complete hard-on as he marveled at the sight of Carly's rosy nipples awaken in the crisp air.

"I want in to feel great." Carly whispered in his ear, then looked him in the eyes. "Touch me again, Freddie, please."

Freddie smiled before kissing her with full passion. His hand found her chest once more, causing sparks of electricty to rush through her. Her own hands were pressed tentatively against his stomach inside his shirt when he kissed her neck. Carly fumbled with the hem of his shirt, trying to get it off of him.

"Want it off?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"Please." Carly replied, her voice just barely a whisper.

Freddie smiled and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. With their bare torsos pressed close and their arms locked tightly around each other, they were reaching a whole new level of pleasure. Freddie kissed Carly's neck, his lips brushing ever so lightly against her skin.

"Ooh..." Carly whimpered, feeling the tip of his tongue delve out to taste. Her grip tightened as he moved lower and lower.

Freddie smirked and, in one swift movement, she was on her back and he was towering over her. He lowered his head to her chest, poking his tongue out vainly, and trailed upward. Carly's mouth made an 'O' shape as he repeated his motion once, twice, three times. Her fingers found his hair and ran through it.

Freddie knew then that Carly wasn't going to stop him, he knew that that was the time to dare taking it to the height in which there was no coming down from once reached. The height he'd wanted to go to since he'd saved her life.

His right hand kneaded into her left breast as he groped the right, however careful to avoid the rigid peak standing attention in the middle. Carly gasped and her chest rose and fell with each short breath. The bulge in his pants, which did not go unnoticed by Carly, rubbed lightly against her leg and she giggled.

"We have to do something about your friend, Freddie." she said. "He's crashing the party."

Her hands gripped the hem of his pants and pushed them downward. Her knuckles met his arousal and he shuddered. "Carly..."

"Shhh..." Carly said, pressing a finger against his lips. He complied, falling silent and letting her continue.

"Stand up." she instructed suddenly, her voice catching an eager edge.

Freddie climbed off of her and stood before her, his pajama pants just barely clinging to his hips. His erection was obvious now, snug against the blue material. Carly got to her knees in front of him and she pulled his pants down the rest of the way, becoming a pool at his feet.

"Oh, Freddie." she giggled. "It's just junior. Should we...let him out?"

Freddie's body shook in anticipation when Carly ran her hand along the length of him. "Yes."

Carly smiled and took down his boxers, exposing him to her.

"Look how big you are." she said, more seductive than surprised. She took him in her hands and stroked him once. Freddie groaned and his head fell back. She flashed him a look and started a slow, even pace. Just enough to please him, but not enough to make him want to release.

"Dammit..." he growled through his teeth.

She said nothing. She simply ran her tongue against the ridge of his cock and he moaned almost loudly. Her fingers teased the tip making it become harder, larger, than Freddie knew it could.

"Do you like that, Freddie?" Carly purred, making sure to breathe against him.

"God, yes." Freddie answered, shivering.

Carly laughed and he felt her take him in the warm wetness of her mouth ever so slowly. Freddie groaned and her hair tangled in his hand. Carly's head moved up and down at snail pace, in Freddie's opinion. His hips twitched and his groans were mixes of pleasure and anxiousness.

Those beautiful brown eyes of hers locked with his, and the sparkle in them said, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Finally tired of feeling Freddie writhe in her small hands, Carly decided to pick up speed. She could already taste the precum escaping him. Freddie was putty in her hands.

"Carly, I'm cumming!" Freddie moaned.

Carly came up for air, but kept her hand on him. "Go ahead. Cum for me, Freddie, baby."

Freddie gave into his orgasm, hitting the lower half of Carly's face, neck, and chest. What she caught in her mouth she swished around slowly, taking in the bittersweet taste, and swallowed. She stood up and kissed Freddie passionately.

"Where'd you learn to give a blowjob like that?" Freddie asked when she pulled away.

"What, you don't trust me?" Carly said, though she didn't sound hurt. "You think I go around offering blowjobs to random guys on the street for a dollar?"

"No, I didn't mean-" Freddie began, but Carly cut him off with a kiss.

"It's okay." she said. Then she took a few steps back, turning her backside toward him.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. Carly slowly lowered her shorts, showing off her green and black boy shorts. Freddie watched in amazement as Carly turned herself back around to face him and walked up to him, her hips swaying in perfect time. She pressed her body close to his and said, "So, you want to do the honors?"

In response Freddie smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Carly gasped when his right hand ran along her thigh, obviously staying away from the place she wanted to be touched the most. He backed her into the bed and she laid down. He left a burning imprint of his lips on her stomach that kindled through the rest of her body. She whimpered his name.

Freddie's hand slid against her leg, dangerously close to Carly's pleasure center. Carly's hips twitched slightly with impatience and she sighed. His finger lingered on her damp crevice, moving slowly up and down. Carly moaned and her back arched upward a little. Then he lowered her underwear to her ankles, where she kicked them to the floor.

She felt his tongue flick lightly between her folds, just below her burning clit, and let out an ecstatic moan.

"Stop teasing, damn it." Carly hissed.

Freddie chuckled and did it again, this time directly over the small bundle of nerves. His first then second finger glided easily into her, assisted by her obvious excitement.

"Mmm, Freddie..." she mewled, her eyes closing and back arching. "Ahhh..."

He began curling and twisting his fingers within her with a purpose and he felt her nails dig into his scalp. His dragged against the front wall and a small cry left Carly's throat.

"Ooooh, god!" she nearly screamed. "Freddie...unh, ah...!"

Freddie's talented tongue trailed upward her entire crevice, causing her hips to buck.

Her muscles tightened in the pit of her stomach so much it almost hurt. Her free hand gripped the bed sheets so hard her fingers ached. She was fighting herself with letting go and waiting.

But Freddie wasn't allowing that. He pressed the tip of his tongue over her clit, leading her into her orgasm. His fingers worked her harder and that's what made her surrender. He felt her body quake around him as he was engulfed in the heat of her release. A smile broke out on his face when Carly's eyes widened, then drooped.

"Fr-Freddie..." she said somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

"I'm here." Freddie said, kissing her.

"I...I want you to-to take me." Carly stammered, still clearly in a daze from her orgasm.

Freddie's eyes widened a little. This is what he wanted, to take Carly's viginity, but, now, he noticed how small and fragile she was.

"Carls, I might hurt you." he said.

"I don't care." Carly said, quickly sobering up. "I'll learn to live with the pain."

"But-"

He was silenced with a tender kiss to his lips.

"Please." Carly's breath filled his nose, entrapping him in her scent.

Freddie groaned in defeat, then smiled. "You're lucky I manage to sneak protection past my mom."

Carly giggled as Freddie stood from the bed and walked over to his Galaxy Wars poster hanging on the wall. He gently moved it back, revealing a hole in the wall that contained condoms.

"Secret stash?" Carly teased, though he could tell she was impressed.

"It's the only thing mom won't touch in my room." Freddie said, somewhat smug, as he took a small square packet, replaced the poster, and returned to Carly.

Carly laid back as he climbed slowly on top of her.

"Are you sure you want this, Carly?" Freddie asked. "I know it hurts, and we won't be able to-"

"Stop the talking part and get to the pleasing me part." Carly interuppted, smiling seductively.

Freddie laughed at her impatience, actually intrigued by it. He took a deep breath...and slowly sheathed into her.

"Aaahhh, Freddie!" Carly nearly screamed, feeling the pain shoot through her.

"Am I hurting you?!" Freddie asked frantically.

"Just a little." Carly breathed, though there was some struggle. "Go."

Carly felt as if she was being split and stretched. She wasn't used to having something so big and hard inside her. And, God, don't leave out the length! Freddie was so long that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to take him all in. The pain was almost so unbearable, but she'd work through it. She wanted this.

Freddie, on the other hand, was kicking himself inside. He knew there was no way around the pain, he just wished there was. And when Carly's lips crushed into his, he knew he'd reached and broken the thin barrier.

"Sorry." he whispered guiltfully.

"It's okay." she breathed.

Freddie waited until she relaxed to start up again. He pulled slowly down and out, then even slower up and in. Carly moaned and her chest pressed against his when her head fell back.

"Unh, aahh...ooh..." Carly mewled in drawn out breaths.

Freddie smirked and her reactions fueled his confidence and drive for more. His hips grinded harder into her as he picked up his pace and Carly screamed aloud. Freddie groaned as he felt himself drawing closing and closer the edge.

"Fuck, Carly!" he snarled.

"Uh-ahh...Freddie!" Carly cried.

Freddie's arm gave away as he reached his climax and he nearly collapsed on Carly. Carly's body jerked slightly as she was launched into hers and her eyes widened in pleasure and shock.

...

Freddie woke with a start and glanced around. He was clothed and his bed was dry. But the first thing he noticed was no Carly. He sighed. It was just as he feared. A dream. A beautiful dream that did nothing but torture him.

He moved his hands and noticed his right one was sticky. He looked down.

Oh, great. he thought. I jerked off and now I gotta take a cold shower.

At that minute there was a knock at his door. He jumped and took a few minutes to compose himself, finding it as good luck that he'd worn baggy sweat pants to bed.

"Freddie?"

Carly. Freddie stood and opened to door. Carly stood before him.

"Hey, Carls." Freddie said. "What's up?"

"Well, Spencer's taking me and Sam to Galini's and I wanted to ask you if you'd want to join."

Freddie didn't notice how Carly tried not to meet his eyes, rather that she kept her gaze downward. He did notice, however, the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Uh, sure." Freddie said. "I'll meet you in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

"Good." Carly said. As she turned to leave she said, "Oh, and leave the pillow."

"What?" Freddie asked, looking back at her.

"I said just hurry up, we gotta go." Carly replied a little too quickly. "What'd you hear?"

Freddie shook his head. "Nothing, nevermind."

"Ok, then." Carly said and left.

Freddie shut the door and leaned against it. "Stop hallucinating!" He told himself.

He sighed and headed for his bathroom. Just as he was about to enter, he saw something sticking out from under his bed. Getting on his hands and knees, he gently pulled it out. It was one of two baby blue slippers.

(End?)


End file.
